


He loved

by fuckyeahdylmas



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Cute, Lovers, M/M, Newt - Freeform, Sadness, The Glade, Thomas - Freeform, so much love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 18:37:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9671117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckyeahdylmas/pseuds/fuckyeahdylmas
Summary: He looked so beautiful, so pure.





	

Thomas ran so fast that his legs were just carrying him. He couldn't feel a damn thing anymore. What in the world made him want to be a runner though. 

He sighed loudly when he finally crossed the doors and came back in the glade. _What a hell of a day _, he thought. He rubbed his face to erase any sign of tiredness and took his harness off.__

__He winked at Minho who was running to the map room and decided to take a peaceful break. He waved some gladers on his way to the forest and smiled for himself. He felt happy here, he made some friends and actually started to enjoy this hell hole._ _

__He walked through the wood and spotted something on his right. He freaked out when a soft snore made him jump. He hid behind a tree and tried to figure a plan out. _Quick quick quick _. He bit his lip and looked again.___ _

_____Find your guts, Thomas! _He took a deep and loud breath and walked towards the sound. With small and discrete steps, he reached the place and...well. "Oh crap" he whispered as a smile made its way on his tired face. He was witnessing the cutest scene ever.__ _ _ _ _

______Newt, the second in command was laying there asleep. The loud and bossy second in command looked so fragile right now. Thomas stayed quiet as he approached the small asleep figure. He smiled and held a laugh in. He looked so beautiful, so pure._ _ _ _ _ _

______He looked around him to make sure no one was here and spotted something. He looked at newt again and went to the spot. He picked up the little flowers and looked at them. It was small, curious little white flowers. He smelt the perfume and nodded ; _perfect _.___ _ _ _ _ _

________He went back to newt and let himself on his knees. He put a little flowers next to newts head, above it, on the other side...all around his angelic face. He started to hum a song and kept going on spreading flowers around the garden keeper._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Newt whined in his sleep and thomas stopped in his move. _Fuck _. If newt woke up right now, he would kill him.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Newt was an asshole most of the time but thomas loved him. He loved the way newt was trying to hide his sadness behind a mask...how he was trying to look "fine" when he was the most broken of all. He loved how newt immediately put his trust in thomas, how he talked to him about his past without hesitation. Thomas felt safe with newt._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He stood up and looked down at newt. His face was paisible, relaxed. His features weren't destroy in a frown, they were just beautiful. His blond hair was messy but shining. Thomas looked up at the sky and stared at the sun._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Tommy"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He froze and gulped. _Newt was awake _. Shit. He had two choice : to run or to face his creepy attitude.  
He looked down and sighed in relief when he saw that newt was still asleep. Maybe he felt that thomas was here ? He didn't really know and didn't want to know either. ___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Newt was stunning. His big brown eyes were always filled with sadness and thomas loved how he was able to make them shine with happiness._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He loved how newt would eventually let go in thomas' arms. He loved how he would ALWAYS come to the door when it was time to run, nodding and just sharing with one look a quiet "come back safe"._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________He loved everything about Newt. From his broken heart to his sweet and warm kisses. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
